


Dreams May Come

by Schadenfreude



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dominance/submission, M/M, Non-con/dub-con, Season 2, Sexsomnia, Violence, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreude/pseuds/Schadenfreude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst returning a mysterious artifact to Camelot, Arthur wakes in the middle of the night to find he is on the verge of forcing himself on Merlin in his sleep.  **WIP**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting up a few of my old fics I found from a few years ago. The fandoms will chop around a bit til I get back into the new stuff which will be all Sherlock or rpf.  

**_PROLOGUE  
_ **

 

Arthur could remember a time when hunting was a way to lose himself. When he could assure himself that there was a domain he truly ruled over. When he was "Arthur the Hunter" there was no King to answer to, no image to uphold. When he returned victorious he was guaranteed praise from his father. And he   
 _always_ returned victorious. In the forest, amongst his prey, he was always master.

Arthur was rudely roused from his musings by a tangled mass of limbs falling at his feet with an "oomph!". He watched unsurprised as the fine buck before him bounded off in fright. 

"You hate me don't you?" Arthur asks the wide blue eyes staring up at him from the limb-heap. "This is really an elaborate and very subtle assassination plot whereby you ensure I am deprived of meat so that my body lacks the protein it requires to maintain my impressive physique, until I waste away to the point where I am unable to defend myself in battle and am therefore slaughtered in the prime of my life, leaving Camelot heirless and vulnerable."

The blue eyes blink at him.

"Very clever Merlin, but I'm onto you now. Your plan has been foiled". 

"Well I'm sure in time I could come up with something even more diabolical, perhaps involving fluffy kittens and pretty hair ribbons, if it weren't for the fact that you'll have likely bored me to death long beforehand with tales of your 'impressive physique' and your valuable heir creating capabilities."

"Imbecile."

"Little Miss Pratty."

Arthur glared down at Merlin as he slowly untangled himself from... well, from _himself._ "And what was it this time _mer_ lin? Did you stumble over your own shadow?"

Merlin's response was to point down at a root that lay near his feet, glaring at it accusingly. "A root like that in the middle of nowhere... it was an accident just waiting to happen!"

"Only for you Merlin" Arthur sighed resignedly. Whenever Merlin was around, Arthur's mastery within the realm of the hunt seemed a distant memory. Somehow though, he didn't mind.


End file.
